


Climax

by kuwdora



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nikola had struck an amicable bargain with John. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XI prompt of _control_.

Nikola had struck an amicable bargain with John.

The first time the serial killer had approached and threatened him within an inch of his life, Nikola had of course given in to John’s wishes. He didn’t have a choice. He gave John an appropriate shock to jostle the man’s elemental stowaway from his body. They hadn’t put much thought into containment—elementals were notoriously difficult to corral, even at the Sanctuary—and when Nikola had shocked him, the elemental had sent enough feedback through his hands that Nikola had been thrown halfway across the room, earning him a bump on the head. When his vision cleared, he saw John standing upright, tall and appeased of the evil, while the abnormal had swirled above Nikola’s charged body. For a moment he feared that the abnormal would see him as a suitable host so he sent a few pointed currents at the abnormal to discourage him from the thought. The elemental seemingly lost interest and sidewinded away. John had clasped him by the elbow and helped him onto his unsteady feet and thanked him by not killing him.

The second time John had approached him, Nikola had some parameters in mind because he didn’t want to be the one-stop-shock for the man’s every needs unless he was going to get something out of it. John could threaten to kill him or _actually_ kill him, but then John would be out of the most convenient and arguably the safest method of excising the elemental that drove him to his madness. John could attempt to calculate the voltage on his own and end up accidentally killing himself but Nikola had demonstrably the most finesse when it came to commanding the electrical currents.

Nikola wasn’t ashamed of using that as leverage especially when he was able to obtain sexual favors in return.

He had just finished removing his shirt when John grabbed him by the shoulders, towering over his smaller frame, and pushed him to the bed. Nikola raised his eyebrows and grinned as John unbuttoned his own shirt.

“You’re going to still respect me in the morning, aren’t you?” Nikola asked and stretched lazily.

“Who’s to say I respect you now?” John asked and Nikola laughed when John answered his own question when he let his pants fall to the floor, his cock visibly straining. The fact that he was hard and indulging in Nikola’s whims in exchange for his help all showed that John had enough respect for Nikola’s intelligence and other assets.

Nikola rolled onto his side and grabbed the lube from nightstand, tossing it at John who caught it with ease but then dropped it beside his shoulder, not ready for it yet. John grabbed him by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed and Nikola shimmied along willingly. John began to remove his pants for him but paused, giving the belt an appraising eye. Nikola rose onto his elbows with a grin on his lips.

“Why, is that a lightbulb I see above your head, O’ Johnny Boy?” Nikola asked and John leaned forward, placing a hand on Nikola’s knee and squeezed.

“If you’re so inclined,” John said. Nikola raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight nod.

“Bring it on,” Nikola said, offering him his wrists. John looped the belt around them, not too tight, but tight enough that they dug into his skin. Nikola fondled himself awkwardly as John retrieved the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers.

“Nikola,” John said with an air of restraint and that made something inside of him seize.

“ _Don’t_ insult me by holding back,” Nikola said and closed his eyes. John took his time working his fingers in and out, dragging his nails slowly against the muscle. The burning was nothing short of excruciating; precisely what Nikola wanted. He clenched and John forced a second finger inside and his eyes rolled back of his head. Nikola reached to fondle himself awkwardly despite the restraints but John removed his hand and took Nikola’s wrists, pinning them above his head. He locked eyes with him.

“I get it, you’re the one who’s steering right now,” Nikola said and nodded. He fisted the corner of the pillow obediently. John slicked himself and made a quiet sound when he pressed the tip of his cock to Nikola’s entrance. Nikola half-laughed, half-groaned and arched his hips as John plunged inside. It hurt, but Nikola was no stranger to pain. In fact, he welcomed it by parting his legs and tried urging John to get on with it. Foreplay was _over_ and the ache and anticipation was making him writhe.

John wrapped his arms beneath Nikola’s legs and pushed them up, bracing his hands on the back of his knees to give him the better angle. John thrust relentlessly, finding his own rhythm, and Nikola kept his hands clenched in the pillow. The increasing burn was exquisite, unyielding except when John lost his pace when his hands slipped from Nikola’s legs. After one such instance, John tapered off his thrusting and opted for circling Nikola’s cock with his nimbler fingers. John began a series of rough strokes followed by heady thrusting with a backdrop of Nikola’s quiet but persistent grunts.

John shoved Nikola unceremoniously into his orgasm and gave him no time to enjoy it as he slammed into him without the eloquence that sexual liaisons could produce. Nikola moaned unrepentantly as John reached his peak shortly thereafter and came, silent and eyes clenched shut, his hands a vice around Nikola’s knees. When John finished emptying himself, Nikola found some relief when John eased his legs and hips down to the bed. He pressed his fingers deeply into Nikola’s hips and Nikola hissed as John pulled out.

John took a moment to smear Nikola’s stickiness across his abdomen, his smile rueful before he lowered onto the bed and exhaled, hand resting at the bottom of his ribcage. Nikola remained still, every fiber of his body aching in the best ways possible.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Nikola asked but when he glanced over, the jibe caused John to sport a sad smile.

“I’ve not had my final release,” John said, a far more gentle reminder than he could have given him. Nikola shifted onto his side with John staring at him intently, the unassuming afterglow replaced with contemplation.

“Right,” Nikola said. He managed to sit upright and John rolled onto his knees, still towering several inches over him.

“Front or back?” Nikola asked, holding up his hands. John turned 45 degrees and avoided Nikola’s eyes, instead staring at his hands. “Both?” he asked and John nodded.

Nikola placed his hand in the center of John’s chest and back, palms flat, pressed against the sweat-slicked skin. Nikola wrinkled his nose for a moment since the sweat would burn the skin so he grabbed the rucked part of the bedding and wiped down his chest and back before placing his hands again.

“Ready?” he asked. John nodded and closed his eyes.

Nikola released an appropriate amount of current through his hands into John’s body—not enough to stop his heart but it was far from the zap of static cling. John convulsed and doubled forward, fists clenched. The violet wisp of color engulfed John in a blink of an eye—and _there_ the elemental appeared excised from John’s body, hovering petulantly in front of them. John twitched and held onto Nikola’s forearm tight enough to bruise as it dove back into him and John cried out pain.

“Again,” John said through clenched teeth.

Nikola cracked a few knuckles and adjusted the placement of his hands. He shocked him again and John groaned, falling flat against the bed. The violet wisp of color swallowed John again and Nikola could barely detect the elemental with the naked eye as it circled overhead. Nikola directed a snap of current at the at the abnormal but it dodged and darted close to John’s body again. Nikola leaned in close and encircled them both with a strong enough EM field to keep the elemental at bay. The abnormal seemed to take the hint and dissipated from view, for now.

He checked John’s thready pulse and rolled him onto his back, a little concerned. Nikola sent a smaller shock through his to sync his heartbeat back into a normal rhythm. John arched into his hands, his lips parted and eyes out of focus. Nikola checked his carotid again but this time John grasped Nikola’s wrist weakly and held it at his collarbone. When he managed to meet Nikola’s eyes he nodded and tightened his grip, overflowing with gratitude.

“Now that’s what I call a climax,” Nikola said and grinned.


End file.
